The Heart of Zorro
by IHeartNealLarkin
Summary: Set 3yrs after the events of The Legend of Zorro, someone from Alejandro's past has come back to haunt him, all the while some new friend's who have incidentally discovered his secret identity require his aid, are the two connected? Will this be the last
1. Chapter One

**~ The Heart of Zorro ~**

**A/N:** I am truly sorry to say that I 'To Ensnare A Fox' will not be completed. Instead, to apologise to all that have read it, I am re-doing it and adding in some new parts. I do hope you will enjoy. I truly love the Banderas' films. I remember whenever it was going to air on the tellie; I just always had to watch it. 'Cos it loads of fun. Banderas is hot! I also loved the chemistry between Banderas and Catherine Zeta-Jones. I love both films equally. I just had to bring myself to write a story devoted to these lovely films.

**Summery: **Set 3yrs after the events of The Legend of Zorro, someone from Alejandro's past has come back to haunt him, all the while some new friend's who have incidentally discovered his secret identity require his aid, are the two connected? Will this be the last ride for Alejandro and with his family fighting by his side once more; will he be able to keep them safe and an old of Elena's has come also to create extra mayhem in the de la Vega's already complicated life.

**~ Chapter One ~**

Elena could scarcely believe it. About how far she had come to be where is she is and never will she ever want to change it. There may have been a few things that she would like to change but to do that would be asking for the impossible. After what she had been through during these past thirteen years, there is much that anyone would dare to question her about. After discovering that half of what she had believed to be true had in fact all been a lie, had been a tough lesson.

She does often wonder why, or how, that Don Rafael Montero could do that do her. Elena had loved him, believed in him, and he had been the one to chase away all of those snobby suitors that had come to seeking her hand. Rafael had been there for her, protecting her from the nightmares that would torment her in her sleep.

It is just hard envisioning the bad in him. To her he was her rock.

But was that all a lie – she does not want to go down that road. Elena had travelled down that a road a few days after the whole fiasco with Diego de la Vega, the mine, Captain Love, Rafael and of course the situation concerning Alejandro. She was left confused, stuck in a dark place as she mourned for the loss of her fathers.

Elena did not know what to believe at that point but the one thing to have kept her going through those first few days was Alejandro. He had stayed by her side the entire time and she had loved him forevermore for that.

Alejandro.

The only man to have completely sent her emotions running wild with such a passionate and lustful desire, emotions that Elena had never dreamt of experiencing. And she had met many handsome men in her life; some of those men were plain looking, or just plain ugly, but none of them have ever dared to affect her so in the same way that Alejandro had done.

There had been many men walking in and out of her life, her father, Don Rafael, did introduce her to a few good men. Men who were rich and had Rafael's approval – but those men only cared about her beauty, and her status and the wealth that her status would bring. They had no care in the world for love. Elena had met one or two men who have left their impressions in her mind.

First there had been Armand de le Fere, whom Elena had met during finishing school. He was handsome; girls from all over would swoon at his feet. Armand had been a good man once – or so Elena had believed him to be. He did in his own way loved her but she did not love him in return. There may have been love, but not the same kind of love that Armand sought from her heart. They did enjoy many impressive moments together; he did make her laugh and had caused the other boys from finishing school to be jealous.

The second man to have made some of impact on her was man who went by the name of Ricardo de la Perro, he had loved Rafael like a father and Rafael had loved him as son in return. Rafael, from what Elena could recall, was devastated to learn of Ricardo's desire to go abroad. Ricardo was never seen again and Elena was left confused as to what she felt for Ricardo.

Those two men both left a hefty impression in her mind and yet, she knew that they were not the ones for her. Their presence never caused her heart do incredible somersaults.

Only man had able to do so.

A man whose eyes were what first drew Elena to him, he had lit a fuse in her heart. Never before had she felt so confused, conflicted and excited at the same time.

Smiling at the memory of their first kiss, which was a kiss like no other, and of the exotic dance, and of their passionate sword duel.

Elena could not find herself dreaming of the men she had met before, as they had another to take their place in her dreams. This man is as imperfect as they come and he is also a fighter, a hero.

A fighter who had suffered much, and in result had become one of the most complicated, bigheaded, man that Elena had ever met.

There will never be another man that could woo her and no matter how hard another may try, her heart will not budge. Her heart had been locked away in an unbreakable chain and it is chained to Alejandro, the one man whom her heart has chosen.

What they have been through the past thirteen years has been sheer phenomenal and there are no other words to describe it. To describe what they have been through would take a lifetime to tell, but the exploits of Zorro will surpass them.

Shifting her body into a more comfortable position, once she did, her eyes had caught sight of a man's naked back facing her. Smiling softly as soon as her heart took a giant leap into a pool of pure happiness. It did her heart good to see that Alejandro had returned, he had been gone the whole day yesterday answering the people's call for his help. Elena often does wonder what the people will do if they were to learn that their hero has a loving family waiting for him, anxious for his safe return.

Elena had tried to stay awake last night, Joaquin – their son – stayed had by her side, as they waited. She had no idea what the time was when she had finally told Joaquin to go to bed and she had not long followed, Elena could wait until the end of the world, just so she would know that her loving husband will return to his family, his life.

She must of have fallen asleep while she waited for Alejandro's return.

Using the pale light of the moon to guide her weary eyes, as they travelled over Alejandro's muscular back, and with the moonlight. Elena was able to see a nasty looking bruise and once she saw it, her hand automatically flew over to lower the blankets. Only to see that bruise wasn't just nasty, but enormous as well. It covered up a vast amount of skin upon his back.

Her fingers were attempting to fight back the urge to run down his back but she did not, out of the fear that she may cause him more pain by accidentally touching the bruise on his bare back.

Instead she scooted closer to him, running her fingers, on her left hand, down his forearm, only to rest upon his hand. Being careful not to bump his bruised back and she lightly rested her chin upon his shoulder.

"I should come home more often during the night if I am to get this amount of attention in result of it," Alejandro mumbled in his sleep.

Even when he is sleeping, her beloved's voice will always find a way to melt her heart. Never before has a man's voice has caused her body wanting to go into a swooning frenzy and even after thirteen years, Alejandro's voice always finds a way to affect her.

"Do not get used to it," Elena affectionately kissed her beloved's neck. "It is a one time offer."

"I love you too," said Alejandro in a sarcastic tone, though it was a little off due to his yawn.

"Go to sleep Alejandro," said Elena as she affectionately placed another kiss, this time on his cheek.

Nuzzling her face into the warmth of his neck, as sleep was once again beckoning her embrace.

Alejandro said nothing else that night as he had once again been succumbed by sleeps calming embrace.

* * *

It had been three years ago when the legend of Zorro, had revealed his true identity to his only child and heir, his love for his beloved wife stills burns hot in his heart. Only three years ago since the incident with Armand and his wicked plan to destroy America had been averted, and it had also been three years ago since the day when California had finally become a part of America. Many cheers were shouted to the heavens above, the land shook in time of dancing feet.

The bells, which toll to notify Zorro, still call for his aid. There are still those that require his sword, his sharp wit, and ingenuity to save the day. It is who Zorro is, it is what he does, and he will keep on doing it until the end of his days if he has to – or perhaps pass the reins over to his successor.

Who knows when Zorro will no longer be needed to save those in need? That day is still a very long way off. The people will still find a reason to voice out their cries, praying for someone to save them.

The legend of Zorro will live on and his shadow will still be around to pierce fear into the hearts to all who wish to harm the innocent. Zorro's mask will continue to hide the man, who will do all that he can to save the day.

He can be anyone, at anytime, and for now, he is just plain Don Alejandro de la Vega; who once had went by the name of Alejandro Murrieta. He had changed his surname, not just to honour the de la Vega name and legacy, but manly due to his past a thief – a wanted _thief_ at that. He had changed greatly, he is no longer the man he once was and even though he did create memorable days with his brother, Joaquin Murrieta. He could not bring himself to wish upon a star. A wish that could rewrite his history, his story, and he would not rewrite his past for anything, and not for anyone.

Alejandro cast his gaze over his shoulder to find a sight that had stolen his very breath away from him. Standing over by one of the many the food stalls found in Market Square, were his beloved wife and son.

Elena de la Vega, the love of Alejandro's life, the only woman whom he had truly fallen for when he had first met her. Her beauty is visually breath taking – but it isn't just Elena's beauty that had captivated Alejandro's eyes, it was her fiery spirit that had captured him, held him in a sensual trance. She is his equal and she is no damsel in distress. They have been through so much during the past thirteen years and still Alejandro's love for her is yet to waver, and she loved him so in returned.

Standing beside Elena was their son, Joaquin, named after Alejandro's brother. He had grown much. At twelve years of age, with the bloodline of Zorro burning hot underneath his skin, Joaquin is looking more and more like him.

He remembered what had transpired last night and events of yesterday. Alejandro considered himself to be incredibly lucky to have made it out of yesterday's fray with a few excitable bandits alive. His back still ached from being slammed hard into a wall made out of brick. Another harsh reminder on how close he came to meeting his maker.

Elena did mention something to him earlier this morning about a massive bruise upon his back. Alejandro hastily told his beloved that he was fine, but she did not truly believe him, though she did decide to let it slide.

Everyday, Alejandro has to pinch himself, just to remind him that he is not dreaming and that all of what he had endured to get to this point in time is real.

He smirked at the beautiful scenery that his family alone could create.

"What are you smirking at?" Elena asked Alejandro. The moment she and Joaquin had finally returned to stand by his side, Elena offered him one of her beautiful smiles, while Joaquin just smirked.

"Nothing, just thinking is all," Alejandro, replied wily.

"That can't be good. You thinking," Elena commented in a teasing tone of voice. "Since when do you know how to think? Or even know what thinking is?"

Alejandro mockingly placed his hand over is heart in a dramatic flare, which had caused both Elena and Joaquin to bite their tongue. "You wound me with your cruel, cruel, words. What have I ever done to have caused you to say such cruelty?"

He caught the sly smirk toying with his beloved's angelic lips; she is his angel, the very thing that gives him a reason to keep on fighting.

"Joaquin, are you going to laugh it out, or are you just going to continue on biting your tongue," remarked Alejandro, as he observed the way his twelve year old son's face was changing colour.

Thankfully Joaquin did not require anything else to cease his laughter from escaping his lips and his laughter was contagious enough to cause laughter to erupt from Elena, and silently, with an adoring smile. Alejandro entwined his arm around Elena's and together they began the long trek for home.

All three of them had not arrived to market in their carriage, but rather, came by horseback.

It was not until they had reached the missionary, where they would find their good friend Fray Felipe, dwells, and the place where they had left their horses, when Alejandro heard the all familiar whinny, followed by a few words that will surely make anyone blush in embarrassment, hoping that no children, or a woman, had heard those dirty words.

Tornado had risen, rearing magnificently on his hind legs, tattooing the air with his deadly hooves. On top of Tornado's back was a man, who was on the verge of falling off from the great stallions saddle.

Alejandro stood, watching half amused and half angry, as the would be horse thief fell down to the ground, just narrowly rolling a way from the black stallion's hooves, which could mean the man's doom.

Shaking his proud head, snorting in laughter, Tornado remained where he was standing. Keeping his eyes on the two horses he was asked to guard.

"That is horse is crazy!" the horse thief pathetically shouted the moment Alejandro placed a comforting hand upon, the proud neck of his faithful horse.

"That will teach you not steal," Joaquin spat at the filthy horse thief.

"Joaquin!" Elena reprimanded her son sternly.

"Billy!" A new voice boomed into existence. "What are you doing?"

Alejandro thanked the Lord; that he did not alert anyone to the way he jumped at the sound of that voice. A voice that he had not heard in years, he had never wanted to hear that voice ever again. The voice sounded as though it had aged, since the last time Alejandro had heard it being spoken.

"I was getting us some horses as you had requested Curly," the horse thief immediately told the man, who had pushed his way through the crowd.

This man, whom the horse thief had named Curly, was a tall man, with broad shoulders. He had short curly hair, the colour of old straw and blue eyes that were as cold as steel, with a cruel mouth that had twisted into a sneer. He wore a plain white shirt, with a plain black vest – and that was all that Alejandro willingly took note of before he turned his eyes away from the man that had once lived in his past.

"I said buy us some horses, not steal them," Curly threateningly took a step closer to the wiry thief, looking menacing in the way he strutted over towards the grubby thief.

Taking note of the way Curly had stopped in his stride and the way he glared at almost everyone who had come to see what the excitement was all about, until his glaring gaze went straight through Alejandro's.

"I take it that horse, which my idiotic companion, had tried to steal, belongs to you, Senor?" Curly asked in the politest tone that he could conjure.

Alejandro does not look the same as he did all of those years ago when he was just a common thief, an orphan boy with no one but his brother to guide him. He is not certain whether Curly remembered him, or not. Seeing as it was Joaquin Murrieta who had nearly killed Curly all those years ago. For, it were Curly who had almost killed Alejandro – but that was all set during a time that Alejandro had been trying his hardest to ignore, to forget.

"You assume correctly," Alejandro found himself saying in a tone, with very little emotion, which he is sure that Elena and Joaquin are surely to take note of.

Perhaps even Fray Felipe, who had come to stand next Elena, and Alejandro had only just noticed his old friend just then.

Curly cocked his head to the side. "Do I know you from somewhere Senor? I swear you look familiar to me."

Elena had etched herself closer to her husband when the tall, broad shouldered man had mentioned that, fearing that Alejandro's identity as Zorro might be revealed to all. She could not imagine what it would do her family if that were to happen. Elena also could not bring herself to imagine a world without Alejandro living in it.

"I do not believe that I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, perhaps you have mistaken my face for someone else," Alejandro answered in the best way he could.

"That could be true," Curly said as though his brain was working something out and he is yet to put a name to it. "Well, you have a magnificent horse, Senor."

"Well, it was nice meeting you and all, it would be ashamed to put such pleasantries aside. But, I fear that my family and I must head home now, adios," Alejandro nodded his head at the man from his past; whom he had not seen since he were a sixteen year old searching for a dream.

* * *

The horse thief's companion said nothing in return, but he did not leave the area either. Instead he just watched the man who had reminded Curly of someone he once knew.

He stood and watched as the little family were preparing themselves to mount onto their well-groomed horses. But, his eyes did return to the man and it was then that it clicked inside his head.

The wild hair may be gone, but the eyes are still the same, and what got Curly was how did a wanted man marry a beautiful woman – no scratch that, the woman who had placed an adoring hand on Alejandro Murrieta's arm, was a stunning vision to behold.

Alejandro Murrieta, the cantankerous little brother of Joaquin Murrieta, is masquerading as wealthy Don.

If only Joaquin had not interfered. Curly would have done what he had intended to do on the spot! But no! Joaquin had be a righteous and overly protective brother, didn't he.

Curly felt the familiar raging fire that had wanted him to take revenge on Joaquin Murrieta for nearly killing him and Joaquin would have if it weren't for Three-Fingered Jack's interference.

After hearing that Joaquin and Three-Fingered Jack were dead, he had long since assumed that Alejandro Murrieta had died along with them. He assumed wrongly.

* * *

Alejandro had only just got his foot in the stirrup, when a bruising grip, grabbed hold of his upper left forearm, causing his foot to slip from his stirrup. Almost stumbling into Tornado's side in the process, as his body was forced to turn. The pain in his back was forced to return, reminding him in a cruel manner that the agony was still there.

When he eventually came to his senses, Alejandro found himself glaring into a pair of icy-blue eyes, but it was the foul breath that had caused his stomach to churn and gag.

"I do not know what you are playing at, _Murrieta_," Curly whispered the name into Alejandro's ear, so that no one could hear what was being said. "I now remember who you are and it is a pity your brother isn't here to save you-"

"Is everything all right here gentlemen?" a new voice queued in, causing Curly's bruising grip to let go of Alejandro's arm.

"Everything is just splendid sir," Curly muttered sarcastically to the constable gawking at them. "The senor took a stumble in the stirrups and I was only helping him to get back up to his feet."

"Is this so Don de la Vega?" the constable questioned Alejandro.

"That is exactly what had happened," Alejandro politely replied, his left arm ached from where Curly had gripped it and his left ankle felt like it was on fire also.

"Very good then."

The constable left them alone and during that time, Alejandro managed to skilfully to get back into the saddle, without anyone seeing him grimace, as he had placed a certain amount of his weight onto his ankle.

No one besides Elena saw a flicker of a wince stumbling across her husbands face.

Nodding his head at the three currently concerned faces that were watching him intently.

Together the four of them, yes including Felipe, who was going to join them for dinner, left the fuming Curly and his horse thief, Billy, behind them.

* * *

"Alejandro, who was that man back there?" Elena asked her beloved, as she pulled her horse alongside the big stallion of his. "And do not say that you do not know, or recall. I saw the look the on his face and the way he spoke to you. It was almost as if there was a history between you."

"Yes, there is a history between he and I. And no, it has nothing do with Zorro. The history, between he and I, was written a long time ago, well before I donned the mask of Zorro," Alejandro replied tonelessly. "Do not concern yourself Elena. I, myself, do not fully understand how the animosity, or how it came to existence. I had only tolerated Curly to a certain extent. I believe it was mainly due to Joaquin considering Curly as a close friend. The two of them were good friends at one point – but let us talk about something else, shall we."

"How long has it been since you last seen this Curly?" Felipe asked Alejandro cautiously.

"I believe that I was around sixteen, maybe at least about to turn seventeen, at the time of our parting, which did not end on good terms," replied Alejandro testily. "So, yes, it had been years since I last saw his pitiful face."

"If he knew you when you were sixteen? And what age again are you -"

"Old enough," Alejandro quickly said with a witty smirk, which he alone gave to Elena, who had smirked in return.

"I do find it odd that you were young once," Joaquin quirkily added in his voice to be heard, he has not said a thing since leaving town.

"It is nice to see that I am not alone on that one," Elena threw a smile over her shoulder for Joaquin to see.

"What is this? Pick on Alejandro day is it," said Alejandro sarcastically. Glad for the distraction and change of subject.

He loved having these little moments with the two people he would gladly give his life for. They do know how to lift his spirits up after a tough day. Never before has he ever felt so complete in life, he was lost before he met Elena, even before Joaquin had gruesomely committed suicide, Alejandro had always wanted more in life and now he has it.


	2. Chapter Two

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Alejandro had not said a single word throughout the rest of the evening; he did throw in a few quirky quips when asked for it during dinner, but other than that. He had remained silent and sullen. Almost as though he were lost in thought.

Elena is curious to know what had transpired between he and Curly. It did come to her as a relief when Alejandro had informed them that Curly is simply someone he had crossed paths with well before he had donned the black mask but Elena was still concern. She is worried about what this Curly may do to them, or more importantly, what he may do with Alejandro's past as a thief.

She was fully aware of the dangers that may come across their already complicated lives the moment she had agreed to marry Alejandro and not all of it will be due to Zorro. Alejandro Murrieta had become a ghost, a ghost that will continue on haunting her beloved. Elena had hoped that the name of Murrieta would not be connected to Alejandro. But there are clearly many things that had occurred during Alejandro's younger days as a thief and it is just as unfortunate that someone who knew Alejandro Murrieta had come back to shed some light onto Elena's beloveds murky past as a wanted man.

Mentally shaking away the troubled thoughts that have began to take hold of her mind. Elena had found herself standing upon one of the many balconies found surrounding their hacienda, only to catch the last ray of sunshine slipping lower to the far horizon.

"What a charming view," a deep voice whispered huskily into her ear. "But it is nowhere near as picturesque as you."

No matter where she is, or how long it has been, Elena could never get enough of his voice. It is perhaps one of the most delicious voices she had ever heard and even before she knew the man beneath the mask, she had heard his voice whispering to her dreams. Elena had never dared to believe that there could be a man out there that is capable of sneaking into her wildest of dreams.

With her beloved's arms now circling around her waist and his lips began caressing the skin on the back of her neck. Elena purred with approval.

Reluctantly, fighting against the urge to stay inside his loving embrace, Elena pulled herself from Alejandro's warm embrace. Elena turned around so that she could lose herself in his eyes, the same eyes that had captivated her imagination all of those years ago, and they still do hold the same amount of warmth that she had first witnessed. His eyes still have a lasting affect on her and Elena is amazed by the fact that the love she has for Alejandro continues to burn brightly through her veins.

Out of all of the men that had crossed her path, Elena will always consider Alejandro to be the most handsome out of them all. Not even Armand's looks, which of who had aged quite nicely and was easy on the eyes, but not even he could dare to compete with Alejandro's ruggedly handsome features.

Despite all of the imperfections that make Alejandro who he is, to Elena he is perfect. In her eyes Elena gets to see the things that her dearly beloved would never allow anyone to see, and perhaps never will.

She raised a hand to push a lock of his hair out of his comely face. "You have been awfully quiet this evening," Elena found herself saying to her heart's desire, she does pray that her love for him will never fade and crumble into the dust to be trampled upon.

"That is because you did all of the talking for me," Alejandro cheekily says to her with a dashing smile that had reached his eyes, causing them to twinkle with mirth. "All three of you sure know how to keep dinner riveting. I also know how much you love the sound of your own voice."

"I do believe that you have mistaken me for yourself in that department. You are the one who loves to hear his own voice, not the other way around," Elena playfully told him with a smile of her own.

Alejandro could not bring himself to say anything more to his lovely, supportive, wife. Instead he leaned forward to steal a breath-taking kiss from his beloved, which Elena graciously vigorously returned. It was almost as vigorous as their first kiss had been back in the stable. He could never get enough of his beloved's kisses. He just could never get enough of her full stop. He loved her with all of his being. His life would have been meaningless if he had never met her on that eventful night. That night when she had mistaken him for a bandit, and he, the ruggedly handsome masked bandit, fortunately had stolen this stunningly beautiful lady's feisty heart. She had fallen for him on that same night.

Trust Alejandro to continuously finding mystifying ways to steal the breath away from her. Elena then pressed her ear firmly against his chest, the moment she had broken the kiss to catch her breath back, and she was listening contently to the alluring song beating beneath her ear. She could listen to the beating drums all day if time would be so generous to allow her the opportunity. Her arms had curled their way around his waist.

She had almost forgotten all about the painful bruise painted upon his back, until Elena had heard him hiss at the slight pressure. "Didn't you say to me this morning that you were fine?"

"That is because I am fine looking. Don't think that I haven't noticed the way you look to me, using me as an excuse to compare my looks with some of the other men," Alejandro explained to her in an annoyed tone. "Besides it is just a bruise -"

"Just a _bruise_!" Elena incredulously said to him as she pulled away from Alejandro's embrace. "A bruise it may be. But it is clear to me, judging by your reactions just now, that you are still sore -"

"You should be glad that all I got was a bru-"

"Oh, believe me when I say that am very grateful -"

"Then why are you complaining about for? It's not like I go out there personally asking those I have to deal with to be more careful with their weapons. When all they care about is trying to be the one to take down the ruggedly handsome Zorro, I might as well go out and personally hand them instructions or something in the near future -"

"What is it about this Curly to have caused you to become silent and sullen?" Elena questioned him by changing the subject, despite the fact that she had found herself smiling softly at Alejandro's ramblings, but she wants to understand.

Elena wants to understand so she could help him to overcome this latest demon haunting his shadows.

A haunted look had soon overshadowed the warmth in his eyes momentarily as he began to open his mouth speak. "What had transpired between Curly and myself, all those years ago, is my problem to bear, Elena."

"That may be but you could at least enlighten me with a few details. We did promise each other, on our wedding night. That we would keep no secrets from each other," Elena attentively told him.

"What about that time we were apart? Do you not remember -"

"Of course I remember! I also remember that I would never have to keep that particular secret from you in the first place and it was all because you could not keep your mask on!" She said to Alejandro, hoping to jolt his memory. "But we are not talking about that. We are talking -"

"You are the one doing the talking, not I," Alejandro dryly said to her.

"Really? Then what is your mouth doing opening and closing, if not to talk," Elena slyly says to him, with one of her eyebrows arching closer to her hairline.

"Have I ever mention how incredibly beautiful you are, when you're cranky?" Alejandro humourlessly asked his beloved all the while gracing her with one of his most charming of smiles.

Elena could only just laugh out loud, "We should go and put Joaquin to bed." Was all that Elena had found herself saying to Alejandro instead.

"Do you not think that he is old enough to put himself to bed by now?" he asked her. "When I was his age. I did not go to bed until the moon was about to go down."

"Have you not seen our son lately? He is turning more and more like you every day," Elena wily says to her husband with a smile to match her tone. "Father Quintos had complained to me more then once about Joaquin's actions in school-"

"Ah, but here is the thing, Elena. I never went to school. So, you could say that there is at least a few differences between, he and I," Alejandro smirked as the two began to walk back inside. "There is also a lot of you in him as well, not just me. He does after all have your fiery spirit and your eyes."

"That may be so, but you cannot ignore that he had inherited your proficiency ways for attracting trouble-"

"Hey! I do not attract trouble. I haven't attracted any kinds of trouble since I became Zorro and I do not openly seek trouble, some people just are simply asking for it by hurting those who cannot defend themselves," said Alejandro as he gave Elena one of his many disarming smiles. "And when that day comes for the people learning the ability to defend themselves without an aid of a hero. Then Zorro will have reason put up his sword and spurs, the mask, everything and to live the reminder of the days with his loving family."

Elena did not say anything more; she had looped an arm around Alejandro's, as they began walking down the hallway. The sound of Joaquin's pure mirth, his laughter intertwining with Felipe's and the laughter was erupting from the open door, which is where the parlour could be found, indicating that is where they would find their son.

"What kept you two?" Felipe asked the couple in amusement.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Alejandro, sounding just amused as his friend.

"My horse is lame-"

"Let me guess that you would like to stay here for the night?" Alejandro bantered with the _padre_.

Before Alejandro could even the get a chance to say something witty to get a good rouse from his friend. The sound of a window shattering and the sound of gunfire echoed in the night.

**A/N ~** To be continued of course. I do you had all enjoyed yourselves. Forgive me if it isn't as long as the first chapter but this felt like a good place to stop. Do not worry it is not what you think. I also do not have a beta reader so if you catch a few mistakes that I have missed. Do not hesitate to let me know ok. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter Three

**Previously on the _Heart of Zorro ~_**

_Before Alejandro could even the get a chance to say something witty to get a good rouse from his friend. The sound of a window shattering and the sound of gunfire echoed in the night…_

**~ Chapter Three ~**

"Stay here!" Alejandro immediately commands the others, going straight into Zorro mode, ready to defend his family and friend.

"What are you going to do?" Elena inquisitively asked Alejandro before he dashed out to find who the shooter is.

"Do? Why fight them of course!" Alejandro incredulously tells Elena. "Now all three of you stay here -"

"I don't think you are going to go anywhere," a gruff voice smugly says from behind Alejandro.

The sharp edge of sword, alerted Alejandro to the fact that the man standing behind had a sword and its tip was digging painfully into the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" Alejandro harshly asked the swordsman.

Taking a quick note of four, or five, other men dressed in non-descriptive clothing, with neckerchiefs covering up their mouths. One of the men looked slimmer then the others. And he held a knife against Elena's graceful neck; Joaquin and Felipe were also being apprehended. A quiet rage shimmered in his veins, like a liquid fire. He bit back on his anger for his family's sake. He had been taught to keep a firm hold on his anger, one must never use anger when it comes to dangerous situations such as this and he, Alejandro, does not want to risk the lives of his precious family, the bright jewel, shining through the other side of the dark tunnel.

"What do I want? Oh, there are so many things that I would like and right now, senor," came the muffled response from behind, sounding so cheerful and self-absorbed, almost though he were pleased with himself. "Is to steal your wealth. Your money, jewellery, and horses, you know those kinds of things one does when stealing something. That is all we want from you."

"And what are you to do with our belongings once you have them?" Alejandro asked the man, trying to strike up some kind of a conversation.

So, that he could get a better understanding on how to deal with these invaders and to protect his family.

"Do? Why would you care what we do with your belongings once we have them? When you could be lying in a ditch somewhere, or cry wolf to who ever would care about you being robbed from your riches," the man stupidly said, as though he were having a polite conversation with a wall.

"What would you want to do with us? If we were refuse to give you what you want?" Elena demanded hotly. "Kill us? Perhaps?"

Elena glanced sharply over to where Joaquin was struggling against the firm grip holding him and the man that held her son had better wish he had never been born if he were to harm her son. She could also see the way that Alejandro was preparing himself for a fight and so was she, Elena was fully prepared to do spring into any kind of action.

She'll show them that this little woman is not afraid to get her nails broken.

"Why would we want to kill you for?" Another voice spoke this time it sounded just a tad feminine. "For sport? Because we are stealing your belongings from you and of the fact that you will go to the police to report us, is that it?"

"One must always assume something along those lines in circumstances such as this one," Elena sarcastically told feminine speaker.

"Elena, there is no need to make our guests answer our questions, when there are better ways to handle guests like these," Alejandro threw Elena a knowing look. "Why don't we, being the honourable hosts that we are, give our guests a taste of our hospitality?"

Exchanging brief smiles with each before they went straight into action and it had happened all too fast for the invaders that they did not know what to do.

Both Joaquin and Felipe were also fighting back the invaders now. What had began as a home invasion, robbers intending to steal the wealth from a wealthy family, had now turned into something that they should never have done, or got themselves into.

Even without his mask, cape, and the rest of the Zorro infamous attire, Alejandro sure is someone that you don't want to cross. Especially when it comes to an unclothed hero fighting for his family, Felipe as well. Despite the pain in his back, demanding him to stop what he is doing, but he still fought on through the pain.

Managing to knock one or two of the invaders, keeping a close eye on the others in case they may need his aid, he'd do anything for them whether they want it or not. One of the invaders had eventually managed to shove Alejandro back up against the wall and a pain like no other elicited from his back, reminding him fiercely, rather rudely, about the nasty bruise being there. The bruise was a present from the day before, courtesy from a few overly excited bandits.

Choking back on a cry that had wanted to escape from his mouth, he doesn't want to give Joaquin the wrong impression. Joaquin believes him to be invincible. As, do all. There are thousands of people out there that believes that there masked hero can't be touched, almost to the point that they claim that Zorro is not even human. How amusing would it be if they were to learn that Zorro bleeds as well as any man? Only Elena has seen the human side to Zorro, she knows that the man she had married is still human.

Like all heroes that have been splattered across the pages of history, they all bleed, they cry, love, and they feel like all human beings do. There is nothing celestial about them.

One day, when Joaquin is ready, Alejandro will allow the boy to see the hidden truth about his hero, and that day is not today.

His short revere had come to an abrupt end when the sound of gun is being fired and a burning, excruciating pain sliced through his arm, forcing him to cry out at the sudden pain. His back had once again flung itself against the wall behind him.

"Carlos! Stop!" An overly excited voice smothered through Alejandro's pained filled fog of thoughts. "There is something you see?"

"And pray what could that be, brother of mine?" the man named, Carlos, asked the overly excited thief. "Can you not see that we are in the middle of something?"

"Si, I can see that Carlos. But you must see what Sebastian and I have found, then you can get back to whatever it is you are doing, which is not what we came here to do in the first place," Carlos' unnamed brother adamantly explained to his brother. "In fact if what I had found, is true? We could use it to our advantage."

Alejandro did not like the way this conversation, which had been struck up from the middle of nowhere, between the invaders. Had they found something of which they should never have found?

Glancing up at the slight touch upon his shoulder, only to find Elena's concerned filled brown eyes, staring through his owned.

"Papi!" Joaquin's cried out as he rushed over to where his mother and father were.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Carlos' gruff voice asked them in an impatient tone. "What have you found, Rodrigo?"

The de la Vega's said nothing to them.

But their eyes glared at the invaders instead.

**A/N:** There is more to come I promise. Hope that you will have a great day.


End file.
